Oneshot Memories of Killer
by kidsherry18
Summary: Gin's POV


**[Oneshot] Memories of Killer**

 **Author :** Kidsherry18 (kiyumira)

 **Disclaimer :** Những nhân vật trong fic này không thuộc về tôi.

 **Note :** Vui lòng không repost. 

…

 _ **[Gin's POV]**_

_*Sau cái chết của vợ chồng Miyano, hai chị em nhà Miyano được Tổ chức đón về nuôi dưỡng, đào tạo*_

 __Tại sao mình lại phải làm bảo vệ cho cái con bé khó ưa nhà Miyano đó vậy ? Không hiểu Boss nghĩ gì mà lại giao nó cho mình nữa. Thần đồng ư ? Mình chỉ thấy nó là một đứa lập dị không hơn không kém, y như thằng cha của nó.

 _*Vài ngày sau*_

Nó còn được đặt bí danh. Nó mới chỉ là một đứa con nít vắt mũi chưa sạch, trong khi mình phải cố gắng lắm mới có được cái bí danh này.

Bí danh của nó là Sherry. Bỗng nhiên mình ghét uống cái thứ màu trắng không có vị đó.

 _*Một thời gian sau*_

Con bé cũng không đến nỗi nào. Nó rất ít nói và thích ôm sách đọc cả ngày cả đêm nên nó không bao giờ gây phiền phức cho mình. Ngoài ra nó rất biết nghe lời và lễ phép.

 _*Vài tháng sau*_

Con bé đã được đi du học bên Mỹ. Vậy là thoát được gánh nặng, thật thoải mái. Nhưng không hiểu sao đầu óc mình hay hiện lên hình ảnh của nó vậy ? Hình như mình nhớ nó thì phải ?

 _*Vài năm sau*_

Sherry đã về nước. Nó đã lớn lên rất nhiều. Khuôn mặt không thay đổi gì nhiều, mái tóc vẫn màu nâu đỏ ngang vai, chỉ có dáng người là thay đổi, thay đổi nhiều ... Mình đang nghĩ cái gì thế này ?

Bây giờ nó chuyển qua gọi mình là "anh" thay vì "chú" như hồi trước. Biết điều đấy. Có phải nó đang ngầm khẳng định mình vẫn phong độ như trước không ?

 _*Vài ngày sau*_

Tính cách nó vẫn như hồi đó, nhưng có vẻ lạnh lùng hơn. Bây giờ thay vì chúi đầu gặm mấy quyển sách dày cộp, thì nó chuyển qua làm bạn với lũ ống nghiệm, hóa chất ngu xuẩn cùng với cái máy tính. Có vẻ như ai trong Tổ thí nghiệm của Tổ chức cũng đều e sợ nó.

 _*Một thời gian sau*_

Sherry đang tiếp tục công việc của cha mẹ nó - chế tạo một loại thuốc theo yêu cầu của Tổ chức. Loại thuốc này giúp Tổ chức thủ tiêu người khác mà không để lại dấu vết. Lũ cớm sẽ không bao giờ phát hiện ra. Nhưng vì vậy mà Sherry suốt ngày ở trong phòng thí nghiệm, hầu như không ra ngoài. Dạo này mình thấy nó có vẻ xanh xao. Chắc tại nó làm việc quá sức. Mình đã ra lệnh cho nó nên nghỉ ngơi nhiều một tí, mà nó dường như không chịu nghe. Chết tiệt ! Ai đời nào lại đi để người khác bắt mình phải nghỉ ngơi chứ ? Nó đúng là đứa cứng đầu.

 _*Một thời gian dài trôi qua*_

APTX4869 – tên của loại thuốc Sherry đang nghiên cứu chế tạo, đã sắp hoàn thành. Cô ấy đưa lên tổ chức một số viên thử nghiệm. Và hôm nay, mình đã có cơ hội thử nó. Một tên nhãi nhép tự xưng thám tử theo dõi mình và Vodka. Thằng nhóc ngu ngốc, miệng còn hôi sữa mà cứ thích đu với đời. Chầu chời đi nhé con !

 _*Vài tuần sau*_

Sherry có vẻ đang chống lại mệnh lệnh của Tổ chức. Hình như cô ấy đã ngừng nghiên cứu tiếp về APTX4869. Thật là ngốc, cô ấy đang nghĩ gì vậy ?

Miyano Akemi, chị gái của Sherry, Boss yêu cầu thủ tiêu cô ta vì mối quan hệ lằng nhằng với tên gián điệp FBI trà trộn vào Tổ chức. Sherry hình như đã biết được kế hoạch này. Cô ấy đang lo lắng. Thì ra đây là lý do.

Akemi đề nghị Tổ chức thả tự do cho hai chị em nếu cô ta hoàn thành nhiệm vụ được giao. Cô ta hẳn đủ thông minh để biết rằng cái nhiệm vụ ngu ngốc kia là một cái bẫy. Tại sao cô ta vẫn nhận lời ? Cô ta định dùng tấm lòng nhân hậu để hi vọng ở cái Tổ chức hắc ám này ư ?

 _*Vài ngày sau*_

Miyano Akemi đã chết. Chính mình đã bắn phát đạn kết liễu cuộc đời cô ta. Hình như cô ta được ai đó trợ giúp, nhưng điều đó đâu còn quan trọng nữa, vì dù sao thì cô ta cũng đã yên giấc ngàn thu rồi.

Một thiên thần chẳng may sa ngã, rơi vào vòng xoáy của địa ngục, như chính mẹ cô ta, Miyano Elena. Nhưng nếu trách, hãy trách ông trời tạo nghiệt đi.

Có lần, mình thấy Sherry nhìn tấm hình của Akemi, với nụ cười của thiên sứ. Mình cảm thấy tảng băng mang tên Sherry như đang tan ra lúc đó. Và hôm nay, khi đi qua phòng thí nghiệm của cô ấy, mình thấy cô ấy đang ôm tấm hình kia và khóc. Mình linh cảm sắp có chuyện không hay xảy ra.

 _*Vài ngày sau*_

Đúng như mình dự đoán, Sherry đã phản bội lại Tổ chức vì cái chết của chị cô ấy. Cô ấy bị nhốt trong hầm chứa gas. Mình đã đề nghị với Boss như vậy vì mình sợ ông ấy sẽ giết Sherry ngay lập tức. Lúc cô ấy nhìn vào mắt mình, mình có thể thấy ánh mắt cô ấy ngập tràn sự hận thù, căm ghét. Không hiểu sao mình cảm thấy trái tim như bị ai bóp nghẹt. Mình rất muốn nói một lời xin lỗi …

Nhưng ông trời không cho mình cơ hội đó. Sherry đã trốn thoát, không biết bằng cách nào. Tổ chức ráo riết săn lùng cô ấy. Mình chỉ ước Sherry hãy đi đến một nơi nào đó thật xa, để không một ai có thể tìm ra, để có thể bình yên sống tiếp.

 _*Vài tháng sau*_

Mình vẫn không thể quên được Sherry, hình bóng cô ấy cứ lởn vởn trong đầu mình. Mình rất muốn biết bây giờ cô ấy như thế nào, còn sống hay đã chết, và … có còn nhớ tới mình không. Chậc, nếu nhớ tới thì cũng chỉ có căm hận ngút trời thôi. Mày là đồ ngốc, Gin ạ !

Có phải ông trời trêu ngươi mình không khi mà cho mình gặp lại cô ấy. Tầng thượng khách sạn Haido, trong trang phục lao công và chiếc kính ngố tàu, cô ấy vẫn … rất xinh đẹp. Đứng dưới nền trời đêm, tuyết rơi lả tả, cô ấy trông giống như một thiên thần tuyết. Khung cảnh có vẻ lãng mạn nhỉ ? Thêm vài chấm đỏ cho tươi tắn. Mình đã bắn cô ấy. Mình cố tình bắn sượt qua vai. Thêm mấy phát nữa. Mình vẫn không thể bắn thẳng vào đầu hay vào tim cô ấy. Vodka quát mình. Ngay cái lúc mà mình định cho một viên đạn bay xuyên qua cái đầu chứa toàn hóa chất của Sherry, thì có một mũi kim tí hon xuyên qua da thịt mình. Là kim gây mê. Một giọng nói vang lên sau cửa tầng thượng. Trong lòng mình chợt cảm thấy vui mừng. Sherry làm theo lời kẻ đến cứu trợ, cô ấy đang cố lết đến cái ống khói. Mình bất đắc dĩ bắn một phát vào cánh tay để khống chế tác dụng của kim gây mê, rồi bắn đại một phát vào cô ấy. Cô ấy đã chui vào trong ống khói. Trái tim mình khi ấy mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

 _*Vài tháng sau*_

Sherry sẽ lên con tàu ngu ngốc gì đó của lão già tài phiệt thích chơi nổi Suzuki. Cô ấy nghĩ gì vậy ? Đừng nói là cô ấy tưởng sẽ thoát khỏi tai mắt của Tổ chức bằng cách chui vào chỗ đông người chứ. Mình, Vermouth, Bourbon, Vodka đã lên kế hoạch bắt sống cô ấy. Nhưng mình không yên tâm về Vermouth lắm. Cô ta là con người vô cùng thâm hiểm, không biết cô ta có giở trò gì khác nữa không.

 _*Vài ngày sau*_

Bourbon và Vermouth ở trên tàu để bắt Sherry, mình và Vodka đợi ở ga. Vodka nói Vermouth có xin hắn ít thuốc nổ. Mình có dự cảm chuyện chẳng lành. Quả đúng như vậy, sau khi nghe báo Sherry đã nổ banh xác cùng với một toa tàu, mình chỉ muốn tận tay bóp nát con mụ Vermouth. Cô ta đúng là muốn tận tay giết chết Sherry thì cô ta mới hả dạ.

 _*Vài tháng sau, khi Tổ chức đã sụp đổ*_

Thì ra cô ấy chưa chết. Sherry của mình vẫn đang còn sống, không những thế, cô ấy bây giờ sống rất tốt và hạnh phúc. Cô ấy cười nhiều hơn trước, cô ấy không còn là Sherry băng giá của ngày xưa. Mình cảm thấy mừng cho cô ấy. Bên cạnh cô ấy là những người luôn yêu thương và quan tâm cô ấy chứ không phải những sát thủ máu lạnh hay những nhà nghiên cứu hóa học chán ngắt của Tổ chức. Ông già béo ú bụng phệ đầu hói gàn dở, lũ nhóc nhắng nhít lắm chuyện tự xưng là Đội thám tử nhí, thằng nhóc thám tử hóng hớt ngày trước chưa chết mà chỉ bị teo nhỏ - tác dụng phụ của viên APTX4869 mà Sherry không báo cáo với Tổ chức. Cô ấy cũng uống viên thuốc đó và cũng may mắn teo nhỏ lại, dễ dàng chạy trốn. Lòng mình bây giờ thật thanh thản. Mình bỗng thấy nhớ cái mùi vị của Sherry. Đã lâu rồi kể từ lúc Sherry rời khỏi Tổ chức, mình không đủ can đảm để uống thêm một ly nào. Dù sao thì, mình cũng đã rất mãn nguyện. Lần cuối cùng, trước khi kiệt sức và chìm vào giấc ngủ ngàn thu, đáy mắt của mình có mơ hồ phản chiếu khuôn mặt Sherry. Đôi mắt cô ấy nhìn mình không còn lửa thù hận ngùn ngụt như trước nữa. Mình không biết ánh mắt đó mang hàm ý xót xa hay thương hại, chỉ cần biết cô ấy không hận mình nữa là đủ.

Nếu gặp Miyano Akemi trên thiên đường, có thể cô ta sẽ cảm ơn mình vì mình đã bảo vệ được Sherry, không, là Shiho, khỏi cái chết, ít nhất thì mình có bảo vệ được cô ấy một lần. Cảm ơn thằng đã cho một viên kẹo đồng vào não mình để đi phiêu lưu, là cô ta thì có thể lắm. À, chắc còn lâu mình mới được lên thiên đường, địa ngục cũng không có cửa luôn. Số người mình giết mình còn chẳng đếm nổi nữa, có thể mình sẽ bị hồn xiêu phách tán cũng nên.

Keep your smile, Sherry !

 **19** **h** **50', Sunday, 24** **th** **January, 2016.**


End file.
